New Beginnings
by Dimitria.ang
Summary: Kylie Jones had a great life in New York City. Until one night when her mother and father - Lindsay and Marcus - get in a car accident. Now Kylie is forced to move to Tree Hill and live her biological father - Lucas Scott - and his wife - Peyton. The rules are different in Tree Hill and Kylie must adapt. Fun, adventure, Raven Basketball game nights are all in waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

**If you were on this website a few years back, you will remember this story. I took it down and decided to repost it. This time I will actually finish the story. Has life ever happened to you really hard? Well that's what happened to me.**

 **Ages of the kids mentioned in this story:**

 **Kylie – 16**

 **Logan, Jamie, and Chuck – 21**

 **Sawyer – 15**

 **Jude and Davis – 13**

 **Also I'm not sure what the pairings are going to be or really what's going to happen, expect for the fact that will be a journey of acceptance and letting go.**

 **-Angie**

Chapter 1

Kylie

 _My Dearest Kylie,_

 _If you are reading this right now then one of two things have happened: either something terrible has happened to me and your father or you have turned eighteen._

 _I am writing this now as you lay asleep in your crib and I can't think of anything that would happen to us; however, your father wants us to be prepared. Of course I agreed to write this for you._

 _I have kept some secrets from you and for that I am terribly sorry for that. But you must know that I kept these secrets to protect you. I was once in love with a man named Lucas Scott. He was a great man but he was in love with a woman named Payton Sawyer. Lucas and I almost got married. I realized at the very last minute that Lucas and I weren't meant to be. During our engagement we created you. I never told him about you though. There were times I wanted to, but I was scared. By the time I even felt up to it I had met your father and it just didn't matter anymore. As far as your father and I are concerned, Marcus is your father. That will never change. We are your parents and we love you._

 _Lucas lives in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Please use this information at your will. This letter will be given to you on your 18th birthday if an accident has not happened to Marcus and I. Tree Hill is a great small town. I fell in love with the town as well as the people in it._

 _Please believe me when I say that I love you my dear child. Please know that I kept this secret to protect you. I wasn't ever ashamed of you and nor do I think you are a mistake. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me._

 _I love you_

 _Your Mother,_

 _Lindsey Jones._

I have read the letter five times hoping the words would have magically changed; however, no such luck exists. Yesterday, I had two loving parents, I lived in the most amazing city in the world – New York City – , and my life was pretty much perfect. Today both my parents are dead. I am currently sitting in a Child Protective Services Office, waiting to be transported to North Carolina. Last night, Mom and Dad went to a Broadway show like they do every week for date night. It was a normal night. There wasn't a storm or weird vibes. It was a regular week and a regular night. On their way home a drunk driver hit their car and it flipped four times before it slammed into the a street lamp. They were died before EMTs had a chance to arrive at the scenes.

"Kylie Jones your flight is ready." A perky blonde lady informs me as she motions me to get up. I don't want to leave. I love New York. I love the noise, the smell, and the way everyone is always moving. This is the city never sleeps. I can wake up at three in the morning, go down to a small diner by my house, and get the best pancakes of all time. It is a great place but being a minor I can't live by myself. Both sets of grandparents are dead and I don't have any aunts or uncles. The only two places I can go is into foster care or to Tree Hill. To me foster care sounds better. However, I know my mother wouldn't want that for me. She would want me to be with a loving family, people who would take care if me like she would. That is the only reason I haven't made a fuss over this whole situation. If I am being completely honest, I just don't have energy to fight with anyone.

As soon as the plane takes off I am asleep. I dream about seeing my parents again; how we would be laughing and smiling. That is the only thing that makes sure I don't have a nightmare.

"This is where I am going to be living?" I ask in complete disbelief. Calling Tree Hill a town is being generous. I don't think more than a thousand people live here. There is a street called grace which seems to be where most of the shops are located. Simple mom and pop stores nothing special. This place is cute but it's a dime a dozen. If I drive to another small town it will all be the same thing. Groaning I turn back to my phone, completely disappointed in everything I have seen thus far.

"Yes. It is a nice town! Home to Basketball Legend Nathan Scott, Music studio Red Bedroom Records which produce all the latest music, Musician Haley James Scott, legendary designer Brooke Davis-Baker, and New York Times Best Selling author Lucas Scott! This town is overflowing with talent and maybe you can learn something while you are here." Well I guess I know how Lucas and my mom met then. My mom is the president of the biggest book publishing houses for the country. If Lucas is an author then my mom has probably published his books. I love reading don't get me wrong but I'm not into it as either one of my parents. I love designing clothes. My father – Marcus – had got me an internship at Baker Street. Baker Street is the big company that Brooke Davis - Baker owns. Anyone, who can get an internship there is pretty much guaranteed entrance to any fashion design college of their choice.

"I guess it will be nice to walk into the original Baker Man store. I love Mrs. Baker's work. Can we stop there?" I ask as we pass it. Soon the car pulls over and I flee from it. I the feeling of happiness I can only get when I am surrounded my clothes. I haven't felt like this in two days. I have been in such despair after my parent's death I didn't know if I would never feel happy again.

"Welcome to Baker Man. My name is Millie. How may I help you?" A perky brunette asks me. She has glasses and looks to be late thirties early forties. She is slim and has a great smile. Her life must be amazing, I envy her.

"No I just wanted to see the original store." I say awe struck. I cloud of despair hits me so hard I can barely breathe. How can I be happy when my parents just died! I look around the walls are baby blue and the couches are a darker blue. I see all the clothes hanging up and think 'This could be my future'. My future that my parents should be apart of. My parents were extremely supportive and they had all these plans for my first store. Before tears can fall I rush out of the store saying thank you to Millie who had been talking to be the whole time I just had been caught up in my own mind to really care. My mom would be upset that I was rude; however, my mom isn't here. That thought makes me want to cry more.

"Well wasn't that just lovely?" The blonde lady asks me.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

"Bevin. I grew up in Tree Hill along with Brooke. She has made such a lovely life for herself. That is how I know you will just love it here." She is too happy for the occasion.

"Thanks Bevin. I am sure it will be a change." That is the best I can do without lying to the woman.

"Oh well from New York of course it's a change of pace. Everything is too busy in the city; nothing ever stops." Bevin states the obvious.

"That's one of the things I love about the city." I level with her as sadness colors my voice.

"Well here you have a time to breathe. I think leaving the city, especially someone in your condition, is the best to recover in a slower environment." Bevin makes it sound like I am pregnant or just gave a kidney or something. I refrain from yelling at her because I am not pregnant I lost my parents. It is not a 'condition'.

"Right." I say to her as my response.

"Well would you like to know anything?" Bevin tries to make conversation and just to humor her I go along with it.

"Where will I be going to school at?" I question.

"Tree Hill High! I know it is still a few weeks till school starts but as soon as it does I know you can try out to be a cheerleader. I was one as was Brooke and Payton." She says bouncing in her seat.

"Of course you where…. But I don't cheer or lead so I won't be trying out." I respond dead pan. At my last high school I didn't sit at the popular table. I had a few friends but for the most part I hung by myself and drew.

"Oh." Bevin says deflated. "Look at it now! We are here!" She exclaims. Apparently her moods don't stay down for very long. "This is what is going to happen. Myself and Ms. Kane will go up to the house and talk to The Scott's then we will come and get you so you can meet Lucas and Peyton. Once we have delivered you safety we will leave and you will stay." This is probably the most formal I have ever heard Bevin talk. Granted I just met her two days ago but still the principle remains that I didn't think she could be formal. I nod to show understanding then watch the two women get out of the car. I didn't pay any attention to Ms. Kane since she didn't try to be my best friend like Bevin.

Watching from my window I see a beautiful honey blonde woman answer the door. She hugs Bevin as if they have been friends their whole lives. Maybe they have been; tree hill is a s,all town after all. The woman ushers both of them in and all I can do is wait. Wait until I am brought from the car into this strange house. I am the illegitimate daughter of a man who has lived his whole life in this town. Everyone will either look down on me for that or pity me because I am the girl who lost both of her parents. Neither option sounds attractive. What if my biological father doesn't want anything to do with me? I mean it happens. Then I would really get my wish of being in foster care. But worse, what if he wants to be my dad?

Anxiety begins to in, I quietly open the door to the car and run as fast as I can away from this house. I run away from Lucas, Peyton, and this craziness that has somehow become my life.. I have no clue where I am going, I just run.

In two week's time I will back in New York for a day for the funeral and that will be hard enough. I don't need to know if my biological father wants to know me or not. I don't need a new family, I don't need a new town, or a new place. I just want my old life back! I don't want to be here!

I end up having to stop because I am out of shape and I can't breathe. I look to see an old basketball court by a river. There are boys playing and a few girl on car just talking. These kids have all probably grown up together and this is a regular day for them. I want to keep running but I am from New York, we walk fast but we don't ever run. I couldn't push myself to run anymore even if it was life or death.

"Hey!" One of the boys call me over. Shit now I have to go and socialize.

"Hi!" I call back walking up to the group of kids.

"Who are you?" A girl with the same honey blonde hair as the woman at the front door bites out. I have to suppress the erg to run away.

"Sawyer! Filter!" One of the girls yells "My name is Veronica but everyone calls me Tonic." I shake her hand.

"It's all good. I don't have a filter either. My name is Kylie I am new in town." I respond with a fake smile on face. No one here needs to know how I actually feel.

"I am Sawyer." The first girl informs me "I just say what comes out of my mouth and I don't think about it."

"It is all good really." I reassure the two girls.

"Boys come and be polite!" Sawyer calls over the boys from the court.

"Hi I am Jamie." The first boy introduces himself. I should have said man because there is nothing boy like about the six foot tall giant standing before me, sweating like crazy. I am a mere five foot five so everyone is tall. He has dirty blond hair and pale ocean blue eyes.

"This is Chuck." This guy has a military cut hair, chocolate brown eyes, and his hair is a natural orange. I give him a small fake smile.

"And this is Logan Evans AKA Wolverine." Jamie introduces. Everyone in the group laughs. An inside joke that I will never be in on. Logan has blonde hair and amber eyes. I am caught off guard by how bright his smile. "Jude and Davis aren't here yet but they will be. They can meet them when they get here."

"Hi all of you." I give a them a small wave but Logan pulls me into a hug. I give him the awkward pat on the back signaling him to let me go.

"Sorry Logan is a hugger. He feels like after he knows your name he can hug you." Sawyer explains. I just give a curt nod to say I understand and start to back up.

"Hey you said you were new?" Jamie ask obviously trying to keep me from running off.

"Yeah…" I begin.

"Where did you live before this?" Sawyer asks picking up on Jamie's plan.

"New York City." I state and the whole groups eyebrows go up wanting an explanation "I moved here just a day ago from New York City." I restate not wanting to go into the details about why I moved into this stupid town.

"Well why did you move into town?" Logan prompts. They seem like nice people but why do they want to know so much?

"There you are!" Bevin screams at me "I have been looking for you for the past hour." I hadn't realized that I had been gone for such a long time.

"Oh is Bevin your mom!" Sawyer asks jumping to conclusions on why I would be with her.

"No dear Sawyer I am not Kylie's mother but she has to leave with me now." With that I am scooped up into the car away from all these young tree hill residents.

"Why on earth would you run away?! Lucas wants to meet you. As soon as I got the words out of my mouth he was out the door to look at you but you were gone! What were you thinking?" I just keep my mouth clamped because if I don't I will end up yelling my heart out at Bevin. It isn't Bevin's fault my life is so screwed up but she doesn't know anything about my life.

"Well?" Bevin prompts obviously wanting an answer for my behavior. I am saved from answering because we pull up to the house where the beautiful honey blonde woman was pacing out of house along with an equally attractive dirty blond guy. As soon as the car stops the door is ripped open and I am pulled out of the car by Bevin.

"Here she is!" Bevin shouts and the couple relaxes. The woman looks like an older version of Sawyer; pale blue-green eyes, and fair skin. She looks like to be in her early forties and she has smile lines around her lips; just like my mom had. The man looks a lot like Jamie, extremely tall, dirty blond hair and everything. I am going to say that Sawyer, Jamie, and this blond couple are all related somehow.

"Oh thank God!" The man says "You don't know your way around you could have gotten lost or stolen."

"I lived in New York since I was born. I won't get lost or stolen." The sentence flies out of my mouth before I can trap it between my lips.

"I am sorry." The man says "I am so sorry that Lindsey and Marcus passed. I am sorry I wasn't in your life –"

"You didn't know and neither did I." I interrupt what would have been a long drawn out apology that wouldn't bring my parents come back. So I just stop it before it can start.

"I should have done more …" He trails off sensing my need not to talk about everything that has happened. "Well, I am Lucas and this is my wife Payton." Lucas gestures toward the honey blonde woman. "We have a daughter around your age her name is Sawyer. We would be honored if you joined are family."

That's great they want me to be part of their family. I want to see my mom again. I want to close my eyes and be back in New York with my mom and dad. I want to run and hide. Those are the things I want. But instead I fight back tears, and tell everyone what they want to hear. "Sure, I would love to."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kylie

"So this will be your room. Lucky thing Luke added an addition to the house a few years back. The bathroom is right down the hall. You will be sharing it with Sawyer our daughter. Have you met her? She is a great girl. I know you guys will get along. If you need anything just ask." Peyton says with a slightly tight smile just before existing. I don't blame her, it must be a shock to find out your husband as another daughter. I know it's hard for me.

Looking around the room there is nothing special. It is your typical guest bedroom. A full size bed is placed up against the far wall. There is a desk, a dresser, and an end table. All the wood is dark and the walls are a nice shade of beige. This is nothing like my room back home.

 _"So kiddo, are you ready for today?" Dad asks as we sit down for breakfast. This is dad's day off which means cereal for breakfast and Taco Bell for lunch! Mom always makes us eat healthy so on dad's day off we indulge._

 _"What are we doing today?" I ask shoveling cereal into my mouth._

 _"Today we paint and decorate your room!" I almost choke at what he says. I have been begging my parents to let me paint my room for a year._

 _"Are you serious?" I ask gasping for air._

 _"Yes unless you are going to die on me. Now chop, chop kiddo! You are burning daylight!" He jokes pulling me into a hug and out the door._

 _"I want white walls! I want all black furniture! Also on the walls I want paint slapper of all neon colors expect for orange. Orange is a gross color! I want to have sayings and passages from different books painted all over the walls. Can I get spray paint to add some street art onto it?" I tell my dad as we jump into the car heading toward the paint store._

 _"Okay kid! We can do whatever you want as long as we take a picture of your mom's face when she sees your crazy room." My dad agrees._

 _It will be awesomely crazy!" I scream as my dream room comes together. White walls with tons of colors on them, black words and different pictures that cover the walls. White tile floors, black desk, black doors that lead to my closet. My bed spreads and sheets are white with paint splatter. It is a crazy, hot, mess. Yet it is totally me!_

 _We walk into Home Depot first and pick out the titles, lamps, and paint colors. All the employees look at me a bit weird. I guess it's a bit weird not to be in school on a Friday but it's a tradition. My dad also buys a lot of wood for a surprise._

 _It takes us hours to rip up the old carpet and lay down all the large stark white titles. I underestimated the time it would take to finish my room but my mom is gone for the weekend supervising the launch of another book tour._

 _Dad and I work around the clock. With the walls almost finished. As I start on throwing paint onto the walls, I see a flash of my dad and then paint. Hot pink paint in my hair._

" _Oh! It's so on!" I declare. Grabbing a glob of yellow paint and fling it at him. He jumps just in the nick of time while trying to cover me in green paint. We go back and forth for who knows how long. When we are completely out of breath and more importantly out of paint, we call a truce. Look around I see someone all my wall are also covered paint; just like I wanted it._

" _I match my walls!" I smile at my dad who only nods in agreement._

" _Come on kid lets get the furniture for this room while it all dries." My dad states as he Glenn,y takes my hand and we walk out the door._

 _Between Sleep Train mattress store, Pier One imports, and random garage sales that we stopped at I everything that screams me. Every piece is midnight black. My favorite thing is my new bed frame. It is an amazing black rot iron frame. It has weird carvings on the posts and scratches on the back of it. We picked it up at our last garage sale for thirty bucks. It's so different._

 _All too soon we get home. I go back to start painting the words on my walls and dad disappears to go make my surprise._

 _I start with a my favorite quote right smack in the middle of the far left wall. It reads " Someone once told me not to bite off more then I can chew. I said I would rather choke on greatness than nibble on mediocrity." Off to the left I add this quote "At the end we all become stories." And just like that the wall starts to fill. I grab different books from the other room, holding them in one hand and painting them with the other._

 _Then I do the exact same thing with the far right wall expect I find quotes from famous people and scribble them onto the wall. I feel as if I don't write them on my walls the will surely disappear. My favorite being from Einstein "Logic will take you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere." All to soon both my walls are covered floor to ceiling with words._

 _Lastly I look at the wall directly across from the door and I grab the spray paint. I paint the City Skyline as if it is a kingdom. The Empire State Building standing so majestic in the center while other buildings flank it's sides. Sometimes I feel like New York is my kingdom and that knowledge feeds my soul. I add my favorite places to go in the foreground and proclaim it to be finished._

 _As I step back dad finally comes back in holding a large wooded thing. "Wow! Kylie this looks amazing!"_

" _Thanks Dad." I blush "what's that?"_

 _Dad turns it to face time and I see it's a giant frame and inside of the frame looks like floating pictures of mom, dad, and myself. Photos from their wedding, dates they have gone on, and big milestone events in my life are all arranged as if it's a guild timeline of our family._

" _I thought you could use a unique headboard." Dad nonchalantly says._

" _It's perfect." I whisper trying to hold back my tears of joy as I hug my dad._

 _We finally get all the paint and trash out of the room and move in what suppose to be there right before mom gets back._

" _I'm home." Mom hollers._

" _We're in Kylie's room!" Dad answers._

 _Slowly mom makes her way from the entry way up to the second story where my room is._

" _Kylie," my mom gasps. "This is different."_

 _My dad and I laugh. Yeah it's different alright. Mom comes into the room to stand on my right while dad is on my left._

" _I love it." I declare. Both my parents smile and hug me. "It's perfect."_

 _"Just like you my dear baby girl." Shaking my head at my dad. He always says things like this._

 _"Whatever dad."_

Tears leak down my face as I remember that weekend. I would give anything to go back and tell my parents that I love them. I miss them so much it hurts. I know now that the man who raised me isn't my real dad, but he was real enough for me. He taught me how to ride my bike, how to be sarcastic, how to cook, and how to kick ass at video games. My parents are my parents. No matter who created me. I wish I could just go back to them.

Pulling myself off the bed and I begin to unpack all my things. It is more to distract myself from the tidal wave of emotions that are coursing through me. I feel if I don't do something I will fall apart. Right now falling apart isn't an option. I chose to make my new room – that doesn't feel like my room – look like a bit more like me. But even with all my stuff neatly put away and a few photos put up around the room, it doesn't feel like mine. I doubt it ever will.

"Sawyer is home." Peyton announces walking into the room "We were going to talk to her about everything that has happened. Do you want to be there?" Peyton is really nice. Too nice. I know she – like everyone else – is walking on broken glass around me.

"No thanks. I still have a lot to unpack." I lie to her and we both know I am lying me but she doesn't say anything.

"Okay." And with that she is gone like the wind. My mom never once brought up this part of her life and I never needed her to. As long as I can remember my Dad has been my dad. I never knew of a Lucas Scott or the Scott family. Now sitting here in a room that will never be mine, no matter how much I try and all I can think of is how I wished my mother would have told me something. I wished she would have told me a story about Tree Hill. At least I would have known the people; kind of. But no my mother gave me the world's most perfect life and a drunk driver took it all away. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. I am sure the whole house heard me but I just didn't care. I want my mom back. I want my dad back.I want my life back. But none of those things are coming back to me; I am stuck in a God forsaken town with my biological father that I don't even want! I want my real dad back! I want my dad the book editor who takes of random Fridays and pull me out of school just because he wanted to spend time with me! I want him back.

It takes a while for my tears to dry up but they do. My eyes get heavy and I realized just how emotionally drained I am. My eyes at some point close and I drift off into blissful, dreamless sleep.

"Hey sister?" Sawyer says awkwardly as she enters my room. I woke up maybe five minutes ago. It was just enough time for me to realize that I am actually living my nightmares.

"Hi." I respond just as awkwardly maybe even more. We both stay quiet after that. She probably already has put everything together from earlier. It makes things a bit awkward.

"I just wanted to try it out." Sawyer explains "I always wanted a sibling growing up. My mom –Peyton – almost died when she had me so they stopped trying for more kids. They didn't want to chance it." Sawyer tactfully avoids mentioning Lucas or that fact that he is my father. For that I am grateful. I don't really know how to deal with this situation.

"What about you? Did you ever want a sibling?" she asks after another long pause.

"I guess sometimes. When both my parents would work, I guess I wanted someone else to play with. But I liked having my parents to myself. I guess you can say that I never learned how to share all that well." I try to crack a joke but being funny is not my expertise. That was what Dad always did. He was the funny one.

"Umm … Kylie" Sawyer starts off.

"Yeah?" I answer tentatively.

"Can I ask you a few personal questions?" I never met anyone who asks if they can ask you questions. She is cute.

"Sure." I agree because what is the worst that could happen? I could just have a mental breakdown and be sent to the crazy house but that actually sounds nice right now.

"What were your parents' names?" Sawyer asks testing the waters, like she is in a war zone; ask the wrong question and she thinks I will explode.

"Lindsey and Marcus Jones." I somehow kept all the pain and anguish out of my words. Small victories should be celebrated.

"My dad told me your mom was really great." She begins "He said she was smart, funny, and really down to earth."

"Sawyer I can't do this right now." I snap. "I can't." I add under my breath.

Thank god she somewhat understands and she shuts her mouth and just nods.

"Do you want to be here?" Sawyer whispers. I know it's not fair to her to snap like that but it's just too hard right now. I know they are just trying to be nice and welcoming.

"Sawyer," I start, trying for once to pick my words extremely carefully. "it's not that I don't want to be here; it's just I want to be with my parents again." I figured that I owed it to Sawyer to be honest with my feelings. She has been nothing but kind to me even though her world has been turned upside down as well.

"I understand." She gently pats my knee before changing the direction of our conversation. "So what do you like to do?"

"Well I love art. I love painting, drawing, and overall just being creative. But recently my love for art has taken me to fashion designing. I love all aspects of it! Once I get an idea in my head I can't stop till it actually created. That is why in my room back home most of my clothes are made by me." I told myself I wasn't going to talk a lot but my mouth had other ideas "What about you?" I ask in hopes she talks more than I do.

"Hahaha well that depends. I love reading and writing; I am just like my dad in that way. But my mom has always had me in an art class because she loves art so while I am great at drawing and things like that I don't think I can say it is my favorite hobby. But more than anything I love running-"

"You like running?" I ask cutting her off.

"Yes it is so much fun and I can just zone out and do my own thing." Wow! I have never met anyone who has had a love for running. I certainly hate running and I don't see the appeal at all but good for her.

"I hate running. I feel like I am slowly torturing myself." I remark to Sawyer. She just sends up a laugh that sounds like angels singing. I bet she has every guy falling over her at the school she goes to.

"Well, all I can say is running is not for everyone." That makes me laugh because I don't think truer words have ever been spoken.

"Dinner's ready!" I hear Lucas call from the kitchen. I immediately tense at the thought of my first meal without my parents. The more I stay awake in this new world the more I wish it was all a hoax.

Sawyer sensing my dismay whispers to me "You don't have to eat with us. I am sure I can bring you a plate of food if you just want to hide out." That sounded glorious! Hiding from life and never resurfacing but I know my mother would scold me for years if I did that. Instead I get up and walk out to the dining room.

"Thanks. That would be nice." I tell her.

"Okay. Be right back." She hops off the bed and all the tension leaves my body.

This is the first dinner I'm having without my parents being alive. Tears fill my eyes. How can this be happening. I'm supposed to be home with my parents. It's pizza night. Mom would have stopped by the farmers market before she got home and we would all get to make our own pizza. Everything would get everywhere but that was part of the fun. How can all that just be gone?

Sawyer pops into the room enough to set a plate of food on the dresser and then disappears. I look on the plate and it's chicken. It's not supposed to be chicken. Rage that I have never felt before rushes to the surface as I launch the plate – with all the food – across the room. It hits the wall with a large crash. The plate shatters. I rush to the door and clock it so none of the other people in this house try to come to investigate. Slowly I slide down the door and cry. My crying turns into sobbing. The sobs devour my body piece by piece till it's hard to do much of anything. I can't breathe, I can't stand. Everything is just wrong. It all feels so wrong.

 _It's supposed to be pizza._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do I do?" I ask Peyton. Dinner was tense. I didn't know what to say or what to do. We had been thrown for a loop when we was told not only did I have a second daughter but her mother and father had both died.

I didn't understand why Lindsey kept Kylie a secret. I would have been supportive and I would have helped her. I felt ashamed that I wasn't given that chance to prove myself. Lindsey had decided from the beginning that I wasn't going to be a good parent.

"Just give her time." Peyton whispers to me. We lay in their bed; unable to sleep. "She has just lost her entire world. Her parents – are gone. They aren't coming back and on top of that she had to move and live with a family that she never knew even existed. All of this has happened in a span of less than a week. We just need to give her space and time."

"I know," I huff

"What is really bothering?" Peyton asks, turning to face me.

"I wasn't given a chance to prove that I would have been a good father. What did Lindsey really think I would have been such a horrible parent that she had to keep this from me? I know there is a teenage girl whose live was ruined but I can't help but think that if I was allowed to be in her life that this situation would have been easier"

"Maybe, but Lindsey did what she thought what was best for her daughter. Where they the best decisions? I can't say. But they were done for Kylie. We have to accept that and look at the situation we are faced with." Peyton grabs Lucas and holds him tight. She wants him to be okay.

"She isn't a situation, Peyton" I snap "She is a child."

"I know this. I wasn't talking about her specifically. I am talking about the series of events that has got us here." Patiently, Peyton speaks to me. "Now let us go to sleep."

"Okay," I agree. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses me softly. She has always been my rock. She is patient and kind. She has a heart full of love and with that she gives me strength. I let her love pull me into sleep as we hold each other.

The night air is chilling. The quiet is suffocating. There was no way I could sleep in that house. That house was driving me insane. So I left. I walked till I ended up by the river. When I lived in New York I never 'snuck out'. My parents didn't care if I left at night. They believed if you couldn't sleep at night, then staying coped up wasn't the answer. They encouraged me to seek out the answers to the questions my soul was keeping me up with. Then every morning we would talk about what kept me awake. They would give me advice and help me through whatever was on my mind. Usually it was a test or a friend issue.

But tonight what keeps me awake is missing them. I never knew what true pain looked like. I never had to really lose anything. Not like this. What I would do to have one more talk with them. One more good night, one more early morning chat. My family is gone. That thought alone makes me collapse on the inside. Every fiber of my being wishes I could have stopped them. I wish I didn't let them go. If I had asked, they would have stayed home. That was what it was like for us. If I needed them – they would stay. I wish I needed them more that night; because right now I need them. I need them with everything in my body. I need advice. I need a hug. I need – I just need them.

"Hey, you're up late." Jamie calls from behind me. I try to catch my breath after jumping ten feet into the air.

"You scared me!" I shout.

"Sorry" Jamie shrugs. He isn't sorry in the least." My point still stands. You are up late."

"Well so are you." I fire back

"True. I have a hard time sleeping during when I am here." He says off handedly

"Why? This is your home." I ask

"I go to Duke. I live on campus for most of the year and then during the summers I come home. My mom would be upset if I didn't." Jamie states

"We wouldn't want your mom upset now would we?" I joke

"My mom is a fierce lady when she wants to be." Jamie defends his mom, just like he should.

"It's too quiet here." I mumble to myself

"Yeah I know what you mean. Something is always going on around campus. But it's probably nothing compared to New York City."

"I wouldn't know. I have never been to Duke." I try to shrug it off. He is getting a little close to the things I am trying to escape.

"Why are you here?" Jamie asks out of the blue.

"What?" I gasps. Why would someone just ask you that? Rude much.

"No one just decides to move to Tree Hill unless you know someone here. No one comes from a place like New York City to live in this town. So I will ask again – why are you here?"

"I don't know." I tell him honestly "I have no clue what I am doing here. But I have to figure it out because I am stuck here."

"But why? Why don't you just move back?" Jamie pushes

"I can't!" I push back. Why can't he just drop it?

"Why!?" He shouts. Does he have to know everything?

"My parents died! That's why I can't leave here. I am stuck here because apparently Lucas Scott is my dad and since both of my parents died I have to be here with him. Is that what you wanted to know?" I scream, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh shit, I am sorry." His face falls instantly and you can see the regret coloring his face.

"I'm sure you are." I spit "Now if you don't have any other invasive questions, I will be leaving."

"Kylie –" He begins to apologize.

"Don't start." I push past him. The tears start to fall but I don't wipe them away. Why would I? More would just replace them anyways.

In the vast dark – send up a single question. I hope that my parents can hear me from wherever they are and give me an answer. "Why." I whisper.

"Marcus be reasonable!" I shout as he starts to leave the house. In the years we have been married we have never fought – not like this.

"She is mine, Lindsey." He yells back "He is not going to take her away from me."

"He doesn't even know yet." I reiterate

"But you want to tell him." He spits "You had 9 months to tell him. Why now?"

"He deserves to know." Which is what I have been telling him from the beginning of this fight.

"What if he wants her? What if tries to take her from us." Marcus looks at me then, with tears in his eyes. "That's my daughter up there."

"I know baby. He won't – he is a good man." I stare into those blue eyes. He was scared. I couldn't blame him. I was scared too.

"You don't know that." He argues

"Marcus, he say a right to know." I state firmly "She will always be our daughter. No one will take her from us."

"I looked into him you know." He begins "He has a daughter of his own. Why does he need ours?"

"Marcus" I start

"Dadda?" A little voice rounds the corner with tears streaming down her face. She is holding her stuffed rhino we got her. We had taken her the zoo a year ago and she fell in love with them.

"Baby girl" Marcus runs and picks her up. He starts to soothe her. "What's wrong baby?"

"You fighting with momma" She starts to cuddle up to her dad. He understood her better than anyone.

"We are. Sometimes mommies and daddies will fight but will work it out. I promise. No need to worry." We promised each other when we had her we would never hide anything from her. We would be open and honest with her about everything.

"Why are you fighting?" She asks.  
"We are fighting because you have another daddy and I want you to meet him" I tell her.

"No! I want my daddy." She holds Marcus tight "My daddy!" Marcus looks like so proud of here in that moment. She chose him.

"I know baby. We will work this out, I promise." Marcus kisses her head. "Now me and momma need to finish. You go to bed and I will be there in a little while okay?"

"Okay Daddy" She gives him one more hug and then Marcus puts her down and she waddles up the stairs.

We both take a breath. We take a seat on the stairs. "What stopped you from telling him before now?"

"I didn't want him to take her. I didn't want her to love him more than me. I know that is selfish but I didn't want to lose her. She is my whole world." I whisper "But it isn't fair to him."

"Those are my fears Lindsey." He holds my hand "This is our life and I don't want anyone to take her away from us. He has his life and we have ours."

"She has a right to know as well." I said making a point "We said we would keep things from her. We wouldn't lie to her.

"She does know." I roll my eyes at his start ass comment

"She is three. She will forget this ever happened." I retort

"We can let her decide when she is old enough." Marcus offers

"When would that be?" I shoot back. "Keeping this a secret goes against everything we said we would do. Do you realize that?"

"I do. We made a promise to her and ourselves; but I thought we would never have to talk about this. I thought this issue was settled." He grumbles "I just want her to be all mine. She has always been mine."

"I know Marcus. We can always try for another baby." I offer

"Really," He questions "You want another baby?"

"Oh god no." I answer "She is more than enough I couldn't handle any of it."

"Then why would you suggest it?" He huffs out a laugh

"I thought it would be nice" I laugh as well. The suggestion was ridiculous.

"We will give her everything else in this world. We will give her the best life anyone has ever had. When she is eighteen we can tell her then. She will be an adult; she can figure out what she wants to do with that information" Marcus states firmly. A delectation for us.

"Okay." I agree "this is a selfish decision but we will give her everything and then let her decide later. I am going to put it in a letter for her. If she has questions we will be there to answer them. We will always be there for her."

"Exactly." He nods "I think a letter is a good touch. I don't think I can actually tell her she has another dad."

"No, I don't think you could." I try not to laugh

"Really?" He jokes "You are laughing at me? I will give you something to laugh about." He launches himself at me and starts to tickle me.

"Ahh!" I laugh "Go take care of our daughter, you fool."

"Okay, okay." He releases me "But I will get you later."

"I would hope so." I taunt. He leans down to kiss me.

"I'm going" I kiss him back.

"Then go." I give him a little shove up the stairs.

"I love you." He calls

"I love you." I echo.

We will be okay. I just know it.


End file.
